Alone
by Pchanny
Summary: It's that time of year again. Bunny is struggling to get pass this year's mating season until he is conrfronted by an unlikely visitor. Sensibilty is thrown aside as temptation plays a vital role in this unual pairing. M/M SLASH Pitch/Bunny SMUT


**Alone**

**STRONG PitchxBunny**

**SLASH M/M SEX**

**Don't like slash/yaoi then go away! No flamers allowed.**

**Ok…I'm joining the Bunny goes into heat once a year head canon. Please don't bombard me on your facts that male rabbits don't actually go into heat it's the females. It's a freakin Pooka and this is a FANFIC. Be gone with your sensible reasoning. You have no power here ;-) **

**Suggested North/Bunny**

With Easter coming to a close, it was time for Bunny to close up shop and prep The Warren before going into hiding.

Bunny hated this time of year. It not only reminded him that he was alone, but he was always forced into hiding. During what used to be the Pooka's mating season, mates would link up and start a family together.

Pooka's absolutely adored this time of year. It not only helped calm down their strong sexual urges, but along with it came life and new beginnings.

Hopping about and cleaning up with whatever he could along the way, he bypasses one of the painted lakes.

Stopping he pauses for a moment to stare down at his reflection.

It was these moments that images of other Pooka's would fill his head. How he wished that his reflection was actually another Pooka. There were times where he couldn't relate with the other Guardians especially North. They knew not of his traditions, his beliefs, or his body for that matter. It was humiliating to say the least when it came down to explaining to Jack for the first time on why exactly he couldn't come by for the next couple of weeks.

Not one to show his embarrassment, Bunny was actually hurt when Jack made fun of him. It was probably so easy for the boy to relate to other children or to get advice from North when that time came. But for Bunny, there was nobody. There were times where he felt that that was reason for his very recent falling out with North. Standing tall he glances around at The Warren. So much life was bristling. The trees were swaying, the eggs were running around and playing, and life went on.

Peeling his eyes away from the scenery, he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if he hadn't been alone. A wife to come home to, while itty bitty Pooka's were running about filling the place with the sound of laughter.

He could feel a small tremble take over his body.

Sighing, he sadly makes his way back to his den, secretly hoping that the next time he woke up mating season would officially be over.

Bunny was too distracted to notice that he wasn't alone.

There in the shadows stood a tall statute of a man, with bright enough orange eyes to pierce through the darkness.

A small smirk formed on the corner of his mouth.

"So, it is true what they say about rabbits."

Safely in his den, the Pooka places cuts of grass, leaves, and hay on the floor to provide him some bedding.

Rustling about he is able to form somewhat of an oval shape bed just big enough for him and him alone.

Getting one last good stretch in before calling it a day, he securely places his boomerangs and egg grenades in the corner of the den.

Walking over to his bed, he gets on his knees and gives the bed a good fluff before plopping down.

Sure enough the Pooka was out like a light.

Unaware of the shadows creeping around, Bunny remains asleep even as he flops over onto his back.

Darkness and gloom completely consumed the den as Pitch made his way into the Pooka's home.

Standing before his prey he casts his shadows to gently trace along the rabbit's body.

The idea of tormenting the poor Pooka while he was at his most vulnerable state was proving to be too much for the King of Nightmares.

While intently staring at Bunny, he would notice how the rabbit would instinctively react to his touch.

Bunny's breathing would pick up, his gaped mouth would harshly intake air. The Pooka's left foot would give off a small kick here and there.

If his hearing was serving him correctly, the Pooka was slightly moaning towards this new source of physical attention.

There was something intriguing about his new found toy. Pitch couldn't bring himself to pull away. He was transfixed with this interaction that even against his wishes he wanted to venture further.

Floating down, he's careful to tenderly place a hand on one of Bunny's ears.

"I wonder…"

Giving it a gentle scratch, Bunny's leg starts to jerk.

His bottom lips softly trembles, as an even louder moan escapes his lips.

Pitch's eyes travel along the Bunny's delicate body as it makes their way down to his lower region.

Pitch was never one to wonder what a Pooka would look like down there, but he sure got his answer.

Lying on his back, with his legs spread apart, was the rabbit's very apparent erection.

With pre cum already coating the tip, Bunny was clearly aching for some sort of physical contact.

Upon seeing the rabbit in such a desperate state, he needed to know exactly how far down the rabbit's hole was Bunny willing to go to get this reprieve.

It was an answer he was about to find out.

With a slick of fingers, the darkness soon wraps itself around the limbs of the sleeping rabbit.

Assured that the Pooka was securely fastened, he floats over and caresses the rabbit's cheek.

"It's time to wake up Aster."

Unbeknownst to him, Bunny begins to pull towards the touch, rubbing his face against the hand as if he were a cat leaving a trace of his scent.

Moaning, he slowly flutters his eyes open completely unaware of the unwanted guest present in his den.

Staring up, his eyes widen as green meets orange.

"PITCH!?"

Just as he is about to jump up towards the man, he quickly notices that he was strapped down and unable to move.

"What thebloody hell!?"

Looking over towards his wrists he attempts to wiggle them free to no avail.

"Good morning Aster. Surprised to see me?"

"What are yoos doin' here?"

"Can't an old friend stop by without being interrogated?"

"No! Especially if that guest is you!"

"Oh Aster! You've hurt me. To think I made this trip just to see you and to simply be scorned off? Where are your hosting etiquettes?"

"There! By the exit! Why don't yoos be a doll and FUCK OFF!?"

Smiling Pitch smoothly floats over and holds Bunny's head up with the palm of his hands.

"Are you sure you want me to leave? Your body is telling me something **quite** different."

The comment quickly changes Bunny's demeanor.

Gently petting the Pooka's ears back, Pitch coolly whispers in his ear.

"So it is true about what they say."

Bunny's body begins to tremble begging for him to allow this to happen.

Shaking his head, he snaps out of it and pulls away from Pitch.

"What the bloody hell are yoos talkin' about?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

The Pooka was quiet. He stared intensely into Pitch's eyes. He was trying his best not to give in to his current temptations, but that was proving to be one hell of a job.

"Tis the season for romping and here you are without a mate."

It was clear that the comment had hurt and shocked Bunny.

Looking away, Pitch notices how Bunny was no longer fighting against his restraints.

"Go away."

"Did I hit a nerve?

Laughing, Pitch changes one of his shadows into a form of a hand.

The hand gently glides up from the Pooka's foot and pauses by his inner thigh.

"Well, you're not alone."

Quivering, Bunny about to curse out at Pitch is stopped cold by shadow's touch.

The hand begins to message the Pooka's inner thigh forcing Bunny to arch up towards the touch.

His body was easily betraying him. Showing now restraints he exposes himself to Pitch who was obviously loving every minute of it.

"ST-STOP! NORTH! NORTH!"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice? Tsk…we haven't even started and you're already making a mess."

A blush of embarrassment ran across his face as he felt himself already dripping with anticipation to make some sort of contact with his sworn enemy.

This was going to be too easy.

Pulling another shadow out from the darkness, he directs it towards the Pooka's other thigh and commands it to massage him.

"UGH!"

Biting his lips, Bunny thrusts his hips upwards.

Panting, Bunny lowered his lids to half stance, staring up at the ceiling as if he were in a trance.

There was a bit of a glaze covering his eyes now. Swallowing hard, he continues to pant as Pitch made work with his inner thighs.

"Is that truly what you want Aster? Because I can."

Snapping his fingers, the hands disappear leaving the Bunny in a painfully aching state.

"Just say the word, and I'm gone."

Sitting up he stares back at Pitch with a perplex stare.

Bunny was in no right mind to answer, so he doesn't and simply looks down hoping that Pitch would understand and just leave.

Suddenly a hand is lifting his chin and his amber eyes meet bright orange ones.

"It will be our little secret."

He doesn't wait for an answer; Bunny's eyes said it all.

Gently pushing the Pooka back down so that he remained lying on his back, Pitch gets to work.

In a panic Bunny stares up at the ceiling not quite believing what he was doing.

Releasing the Pooka of his restraints, Pitch takes a moment to stare down at his victim.

Panting, Bunny places an arm around his eyes, cursing himself for allowing this to happen.

The hands reappear and begin to make their way up the Pooka's legs and lay gently on top of his chest.

Digging into the fur, the hands begin to massage Bunny's chest in a circular motion.

Arching upwards Bunny lets out a load moan.

"Pi-Pitch!"

Floating down, Pitch lies by the Pooka.

Brushing his ears back, Pitch looks directly into Bunny's needy eyes.

The Pooka's amber green eyes remained half open, while a blush pushed pass the fur adding to his lust filled appeal.

Lying there with his mouth slightly gaped open; Bunny's chest quickly rises and lowers with each breath.

"I'm…I'm tired of bein' alone."

There was such desperation in his voice. Pitch loved having so much power over the Pooka that it nearly drove him mad.

"Like I said, it will be…our…little…secret."

He pulls Bunny into a kiss, which to no surprise the rabbit easily melts into.

Violently clawing at the floor, Bunny trembles to the kiss and can feel himself losing it.

Lifting his arms he wraps them around the shadowy figure and genuinely returns the kiss.

Muffled moans make it pass Pitch's ear, who then decides to pull away and further test the waters of this new found venture.

He places his lips against Bunny's neck, suckling hungrily against the Pooka's flesh.

Shutting his eyes, Bunny closes them tightly and loses himself to the touch.

Staring up, Pitch smiles at the sight of Bunny struggling and proceeds to lower himself.

Tracing kisses down the Pooka's toned stomach; he continues to lower himself until he is faced with the Pooka's very erect member.

"Hmmm…how should I go about this?"

He begins to trace a finger around the Pooka's stomach down towards his aching member.

"Quick?"

He takes a hold of the member and begins to pump causing for Bunny to thrust into his hand.

"Or…"

Pulling away, he smiles upon seeing the displeasure filling Bunny's face.

"Slow and torturous?"

"Damn it Pitch! Stop toyin' with me and let's get this over with already!"

"Tsk! Tsk! Where are your manners?"  
Shadow figures once again appear and wrap around the Pooka's limbs.

"What-What are yoos doin'?"

An evil smile fills the shadowy man's face as he seductively replies,

"Slow and torturous it is."

Grabbing a fist full of darkness, he converts it into a shape of a small oval ended pole.

"See Aster? I have the ability to both manipulate and shape the darkness to my choosing."

He gestures for the rod to float down and stop near Bunny's entrance.

"For instance…"

He forcibly spreads the rabbit's legs as the rod begins to gently enter him.

" !"

"Don't fight it."

Relaxing, Bunny could feel the rod enter him completely.

"Here comes the best part."

Twisting his hand and widening his palm, the rod begins to expand in size.

Squirming in pain, tears begin to build around the corners of the Pooka's eyes.

"Are you alright Aster?"

Curses filled the Pooka's head.

"Hmm…for someone that's as loud as you usually are, I'm quite surprised to see how quiet you've become. "

Flicking his hand back, the rod slowly pulls out.

With Bunny breathing a sigh of relief, Pitch takes the opportunity to take him by surprise.

With another flick the rod quickly inserts itself back into the unsuspecting Pooka.

"BUGGER!"

"Did you think I let you off THAT easily Aster?" After all I do intend to play with my new toy to the fullest."

The rod slickened by Bunny's innards, glides in and out of the rabbit.

Gasping, Bunny could only lie there tied up as Pitch had his way with him.

His amber eyes widen when the shadow made rod hits a particular spot.

"Cr-CRIKEY!"

Laughing, Pitch's eyes twinkle in delight as the rabbit violently jerks upward and trembles terribly.

Quickening the pace, he now knows that he has the rabbit right where he wants him.

"Pi-PITCH! I'm-"

Lifting a finger, he moves it suggesting that he wasn't quite done yet.

"Uh uh Aster! Not now."

He instantly stops the rod and pulls out of the rabbit.

Bunny was now salivating as he fought against the restraints.

He grew tired of Pitch's teasing.

With a snap of his fingers the rod disappears.

Floating down, Pitch goes over to investigate his work.

He gently places two of his fingers inside the already moistened Pooka.

Smoothly he traces his fingers deeper inside waiting for the rabbit to react.

"Uhhhh…mmmm…UH!"

His muscles clench around his fingers every time he touch a particular spot.

Keeping is fingers right where they are, he brings himself lower, wrapping his tongue around the Pooka's aching member.

Bunny's eyes widen in reaction to the new found sensation.

Tracing his tongue up the sides, he quickly flicks the tip savoring the taste of the Pooka for the very first time.

Bunny was on the brink of breaking.

His mind was completely gone as his sex drive went into overdrive.

At this point he didn't even care that it was Pitch who was causing him to react this way.

Widening his mouth, Pitch takes the rabbit whole.

He skillfully teased the Pooka as his tongue made work with the aching erection.

A hot stream of pre cum filled the shadow man's mouth forcing him to swallow from time to time.

Harsh gasps could be heard from the Pooka as he loses control of his foot which continuously shook.

Seeing as the Pooka neared completion, Pitch stops and gives the Pooka a snarky smile.

"Ready?"

Bunny nods his head in desperation to be let loose of his restraints.

Removing himself of his clothes, Pitch releases the Pooka who with no warning instantly jumps on the man.

Pinning him to the floor, Bunny places his face into the crook of the shadowesque man's neck.

Tightly wrapping his arms around the man's thin frame, he aligns himself to enter Pitch.

Instincts completely in play, he pushes himself and enters the man with such haste that Pitch couldn't help but curse at the Pooka for not even taking a second to prep the man.

His thrusts were quick and violent.

At times Pitch felt as if he were hanging on for dear life as he was carelessly thrust into.

Bunny's grasp around the man tightened as he loudly moaned into his ear.

Wincing, Pitch attempts to pull away from the rabbit in a way to regain control of the situation but that was proving to be a waste of time as he realizes that Bunny was completely gone and going by his Pooka instincts alone.

The last couple of thrusts were a bit much for Pitch as he lets out a painful scream.

With one last thrust, Bunny's body begins to shutter as he fills Pitch with his hot semen.

Loosening his grip, the Pooka breathing heavily, collapses on the man and rests his head on his chest.

With the deed done, Pitch evilly smiles down at Bunny while brushing his ears back.

"Better?"

His lust filled mind finally clears as the Pooka suddenly begins to realize what he did.

Eyes widening, He pushes away from the man in disgust.

"What-What have I done!?"

"Aww is the poor little bunny having morning after regrets? I'm offended actually."

"**GET OUT!**"

"As you wish."

The man fades away, only to reappear with his clothes back on.

Standing by the entrance he gives the Pooka one last look before leaving.

"Oh and before I go, be a dear and send North my regards."

Running towards the corner, Bunny retrieves his egg grenades and violently throws them in Pitch's direction.

"**ARRGH!**"

Laughing, Pitch fades away right before the eggs could make contact.

Alone, Bunny collapses in a state of disbelief.

Holding his ears back, tears begin to form around his eyes.

"Damn it! What have done? Oh North…what have I done?"

**Something for the Rotten egg ships out there. No I don't plan on writing another chapter. Just needed to get this out of my system. **


End file.
